


Decadence

by Andrea250



Series: Demon au That No One Asked For [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Bakery, BoA is the best, Changmin is soft for Yunho, Death But Not Really, Demon AU, Demon BoA, Demon Shim Changmin, Fluff, Jung Yunho is in love, M/M, baker Shim Changmin, kind of, mention of Choi Siwon, mention of career path, morning confessions, no one actually dies, nurse Jung Yunho, possessive Shim Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Changmin hated the human race and believed that all they are is self-serving and selfish materialistic rats that deserve to die.





	Decadence

 

 

 

**_ Song: Until The World Goes Cold- By Trivium  _ **

**__ **

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

       

Greed and fame, the world is a shit hole for the rats that infest and infect it and no one bats their eyelashes, it is sickening and self destructive but they brought this on themselves! How could anyone feel bad for the coming days of their demise, it is only befitting when they realize that money or their status can't buy them eternity. 

Changmin hated the human race and believed that all they are is self-serving and selfish materialistic rats that deserve to die. 

He stared out at the night sky from the top of his apartment complex, it is his job to raise hell on this earth and make sure that everything goes as planned, it was his idea in the first place and he was suppose to see it through as the big man himself gave Changmin the green light to proceed. 

He could not fail this but he found a new hope in the ashes of a forgotten world, in the beauty of Seoul and roaring wind that brings sense of calm and collect, it clears his head and fills his thoughts of the mortal man. Than man that loves him despite wanting to watch an empire collapse and burn, it was astonishing how anyone could want or to choose to love a monster like him? 

He is grateful for the man in his bed to keep him from going mad, it made him feel whole and he could not allow anyone! Not even his desires or dreams to hurt or come between a love like that, it would be the death of him if he allowed Yunho to get caught up in his plans, it would truly be the end of him. 

"You're in love Changmin!" BoA noona pops in for a visit. 

"Shouldn't you be in hell or anywhere else?" He tolerated her as she to him. 

They are rivals in terms of wanting to be in good graces of Satan but both still always managing to come in a tie and they think the bastard gets a kick out of it and if he does, he never says anything.

"You are in love!" She kept tabs on the other demon but would never admit it. 

"No I am not! Do you wanna die again?" He threatens with piercing sapphire blue eyes. 

"Calm down there, it is a simple question. But I will believe you... for now." She giggles. 

"I am not!" He doesn't want Yunho to get hurt. 

"Okay, than you don't mind if I had a night with Yunho oppa. He seems to excel in all aspects even in bed it seems (by the way Changmin flusters) and being a demon is lonely-" Chagmin grasped her throat and his eyes burned with anger and hatred. 

"Touch him and you will wish for death!" He snaps her neck in anger and her body falls limp on the ground next to him. 

She will be back in the morning but for now he will enjoy his drink and the silent night. He couldn't sleep, a demon with insomnia is just perfect, it is just great and he hates it. How in the hell could he develop insomnia?

What is this fuckery!

All of his thoughts lies with the man that made him feel like home and that is all he truly desires, it is no longer destruction or death to the scum that roam this planet.

He wanted to just be here with the man he loves for the past year and a half. Yunho has taught Changmin a world of not what it is but what it could be, it made him cry. He wanted to protect that light in his lover's eyes and made sure no one could ever corrupt that part, not even him, he would freeze hell himself before hurting the soft spirit that is Jung Yunho.

_**(Go with it... think of it as a bight taller and wider.)** _

He picked up the limp body and walked down the steps that lead to his apartment. He owns the building and it is only three floors and two top floors occupy residence (only him really) and the first is a bakery. He has money but he enjoys the simple things in life and food is one of them.

He put her under the white silk sheets and close the door behind him going back to his lover and bed. Hoping that Yunho would not be awake, as sometimes Yunho would be up waiting for him to come back to bed. 

 

_**(** _ _**Changmin's** _ _**Bedroom)** _

He opens the door to his bed room and he sees his lover asleep still and he can't help but smile at his adorable boyfriend in content. He removes his shirt and basketball shorts leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He tiptoes to the bed on the other side as Yunho likes to sleep on the right side of the bed.

He gets under the covers and pulls his boyfriend into his embrace loving the warmth and love he associates with the man. Yunho naked back pressed against Changmin's chest and he sighs with happiness and he just wants time to stop.

"I love you Yunho hyung." He smiles the biggest smile and just wants to kiss his boyfriend silly.

"Even if this world is full of narcissistic, drama queens, craving fame and all it's decadence. But you, Yunho, you are nothing like these soulless creatures."

He kissed the sleeping man's shoulder blade. "All I wanted was to destroy a world that had wronged me a long time ago but you taught me forgiveness and love, it is funny, the fact that even knowing who I am and what I am doing here. You accepted me and showed me a whole new world."

"I no longer have a desire or dream to end this life time. Cuz you are my dream now and I want to spend my life with you and be your home, you are my home and I love you Yun." Changmin let out a shaky breath.

"If you will have me forever... I will have you forever and that sounds way more exciting and pleasurable." He chuckled.

"I am a hypocrite talking about people craving pleasure or luxury and being selfish, when I have done the same by wanting you by my side. I have been unfair and wrong, it is true... but you make me selfish and want. I love you Yunho and I want you in every single way possible, it is crazy cuz I am crazy about you!" the sleeping male is the only person that could make him feel nervous and excited at the same time, it is an overwhelming and good feeling.

"I want  you even when you turn grey and old, it is you that my heart still calls out for and no one else." There would be no one else in his heart but Jung Yunho.

"Give me a forever, even in the next life I will look for only your eyes and I will know that I am home." Changmin would always look for Yunho no matter who he is.

He needs him more than ever and his heart knew it even if he doesn't have one, it felt like one when he is around his lover. He felt his palms ache with nervousness, his mind goes blank with anxiety, and his mouth closing and opening like a fish out of water.

This man left him breathless, it made him speechless how some mortal man could make him weak and powerless! This was a feeling he could nor would not deny and his whole being shakes with want and desire, it is the inevitable around the one he truly desired the most.

He would have stab someone before ever saying he had compassion or love for a human, it would have made him go insane thinking he could ever care for these inferior beings. He was wrong.

"You are a sap at four-o'clock in the morning Changminnie." Yunho had been awake this whole time.

"You are not suppose to be eavesdropping on a person's inner monologue hyung!" The demon whines like a five year old, who's toy got taken away.

Yunho turns around, still caged in the demons arms "I was not being noisy but my adorable and kind boyfriend was a bit too loud and I just had to know."

"I think this is a free for all, especially if you are talking about me I think I should know." Sleep still evident in his lazy smile.

"Maybe I was talking about someone else?" Changmin jokes.

Yunho scoffs playfully "I guess I have no business here and should go off with Siwon and ask if he still wants to marry me."

The demon wraps his arms a bit more around Yunho waist and whines "Yunho! Hyung, why do you insist on downgrading yourself to someone like that dense idiot! It is quite insulting and I will not let you settle for anything less than the best, it would not do and I can't let it happen!"

He claims his boyfriends lips like a statement and people would know from miles away.

"Don't be mean Minnie!" Yunho laughs.

"Only truth, I can't lie, it would be wrong to speak lies when I am in a presences of an angel." This guy is really smooth.

"That's it, I am breaking up with you. So cheesy Changmin!" The man laughs.

"No, this relationship is nonnegotiable and an eternity kind of thing. So... fortunately you are stuck with me and come on Yunho hyung. You are a grease ball when it comes to romance and you love it and me." The demon pouts.

Changmin's hand searches the bed for Yunho's hand, interlocking their hands. "I do love you Min and I would never want anyone else when I already have you."

He kisses the smiling demon.

Their hands still locked together and both not willing to break free from one another.

"For now let's sleep. I have no work tomorrow and I want to help in the bakery." Changmin would let him man the cash register but not the baking, it went bad but he loves his boyfriend so, it was no problem just no baking for his hyung.

"Okay, but no baking, Kyuhyun and Minho will get worried again and Amber will not let you destroy her icing station again." He is serious but Yunho laughs and just nods his head.

"Okay, now lets just try to get some rest and especially you sir. You might be a demon but you must get some sleep or do you want me to start getting white hairs and wrinkles from worrying? Huh, I will be old and unattractive and you will find someone younger and better." Yunho snuggled closer hiding his tomato red face in the crook of the demons neck.

"Oh hyung you are barely 30 and like I said, it is you who I want even when you get old and you can barely walk. You are my destiny and I will not have it any other way!" He allows Yunho to hide but their hands still wrapped together and Changmin feels okay.

"I love you Shim Changmin!" He kisses the expos the neck.

Changmin enjoys the intimacy and would have it no other way.

"I love you more than I love myself and my ambitions." The demon meant every word of it.

They fall asleep like that.

_******* _

_**8:45 in the morning:** _

"Shim Changmin, I am going to kill you." BoA screams like a banshee waking up the couple.

"What did you do to BoA?" Yunho groans.

"It was not my fault! Wait how do you know BoA noona?" Their eyes still closed.

"We play cards every Tuesday at Heechul's house." Yunho explain traces of exhaustion still evident.

"So that is why she called you oppa. Well she can't have you, Jung Yunho, you are mine, as in boyfriend and not property cuz we are not savages!" Changmin rants and Yunho chuckles, his chest vibrating and Changmin loves his boyfriend's husky morning voice, it makes his voice a bit more refined and deep.

"I know Min-ah and you remember I am gay right?" Changmin mentally face palms worrying over nothing.

"Lapse in judgment on my part and she is BoA, she could turn anyone straight or gay. I should have rethought snapping her neck, it was an accident." Totally not.

"Shim Changmin you did what!" He screeches now fully awake.

"Nothing!" Yunho hits Changmin with a pillow.

"Hyung, you are suppose to be on my side and not that wench." Changmin whines.

"Who are you calling a wench! You bitch!" BoA yells from the kitchen of the house.

"You are dead." Yunho gets up from the bed.

"Let's go and apologize to BoA for being immature." He puts on Changmin's white v-neck shirt and maroon sweat pants.

"Why!" Changmin crosses his arms in a childish manner.

"She was more than likely joking for whatever you two were arguing about and you being you, took it to heart, in all honest it is great to be sensitive and protective but don't kill her!" Yunho chuckles. 

"She ask for it by teasing me and trying to sleep with you." Changmin altered a bit of the information. 

"You said you didn't love Yunho!" BoA yells from the kitchen while making a hot cup of black coffee, like her soul. 

"Oh really now?" Yunho faked hurt. 

"Yunnie, I was lying cuz I am protecting you so no one can hurt you. If my enemies knew about you, it would end in worse matters and I can't let anyone hurt you... not even me hyung." Changmin tried to explain and the male thought it was touching. 

Yunho kissed him and Changmin returned the gesture. 

"I love you Minnie, but apologize to BoA cuz she meant no harm or intent, it is the right thing to do." Changmin hates when Yunho is being a saint, yet that is what he loves most about his adorable boyfriend. 

"No!" he shakes his head.

"Okay, you will not get me than." His hyung knew the power he has over the demon.

"Fine, but I demand kisses and nurse me back to complete health once BoA beats me to death." Changmin huffs getting up from the bed as well.

"Yes Changdol, my scaredy cat." He laughs and Changmin glares.

"Hyung, I am not scared of her!" He whines yet again and Yunho just laughs.

"I believe you my love." He grabs for his lover's hand and they go out to try to console alive (again) and very pissed off demon.

This was going to be one hell of a morning. The world's moral decline  **(like he had moral's but he is a demon that is petty and holds a grudge.)** can wait later or a few centuries, until then he has a boyfriend that he loves with his whole heart and who loves him. 

"Kyu will kill you too for waking up late Min." Yunho chuckles. 

"I am his boss though." Changmin retorts.

"Still he hates opening alone and you know how he is in the mornings." Changmin nods his head in agreement. 

"Well at least my boyfriend is a nurse, also extremely hot and has magical hands and mouth." Yunho ears burn and he hits Changmin still naked chest.

"You will be the death of me Shim Changmin." Yunho kisses Changmin and runs out of the room to greet his friend. 

Not before screaming "PUT ON A SHIRT!" he chuckles grabbing for his clothes he dumped on the floor last night.

This world might be shit but Yunho made it seem less shitty... he wasn't ready just yet to say goodbye and especially to Yunho.

_**-The End** _

**** ****   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This week is my finals and my first test is today and after that freedom! I will have more time to write and post hopefully. I am so stressed but when am I not lol... well enjoy this update!😊
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
